Abandoned Princess
by IsleofSweetness
Summary: ' I am lost. Away from my great uncle Taro, my Dad, Hoboe. My friends, Ramo and Tarius. My home, Melody. I wake up in the lost kingdom of Domino, where I have to deal with the annoying prince of Compure.'- What adventures will the princess of Melody have?
1. Sort of a prologue

'Almost at Melody... By that I mean at least a hundred kilometers away.' I thought, sighing. Then I sat down. I got up, then made an igloo. My great uncle taught me several years ago.

AWOO!

My head shot up. I covered half of the entrance with snow. Suddenly I was face to face with a creature- a wolf. Screaming, I blocked the entrance fully. I gasped, imagining as hard as I could that I was in my fairy form. All of a sudden, I was in my Winx.

'T-t-t-eleportus anywherus!' I said, screaming the first spell that came to my mind. All of a sudden, everything was black.


	2. In the frozen world

Musa faintly opened her eyelids. A couple of people were surrounding her.

She slowly got up.

'Musa!' A familiar voice rang through her ears. The person who had spoken was a boy with familiar blue-black hair in a ponytail and dark blue eyes.

Immediately, she knew who he was.

'Helia!' Helia was a close friend from Knightly.

'Where am I?' She said very suddenly.

'In a cave in Domino.' Said a girl with blond hair and hazel eyes.

'Stella?'

'That's right, Musa.' Stella laughed, squeezing her old friend.

'You know everyone here, right?' Everyone around her was either a prince or princess.

'Yes.' Musa said.

'Why are we here?' She asked.

'Protection from war.' Sky, the Prince of Eraklyon said.

'War?' Musa asked.

'That is right. Our planets are having a war with evil.' Flora said.

'But- there's something good- no more acting royal! We can act however we want!' Layla, the Princess of Tides said.

'So we're here because no one lives in Domino?' Musa asked.

'That's right.' Brandon said.

'We were waiting for four more people, you, Riven, Nabu, and Timmy. You arrived soon enough, but Timmy isn't here yet.' Bloom, the Lost Princess of Domino said.

'Timmy of... Where?'

'Compure, Zenith's neighbor realm.' Tecna, Princess of Zenith said.

'Oh.' Suddenly, a wave of chill washed over Musa.

'It's cold.'

'You can have my coat!' Bloom offered.

'But then you'll freeze!' Musa said.

'I am used to this weather.'Bloom said.

'Alright...' Musa accepted Bloom's offer.

Musa searched her Princess gown for something to give Bloom. Since gowns don't have pockets, Musa had nothing. Her hand reached up to her hair, where she had pushed in a removed it, letting her bangs fall into her face. She handed it to Bloom.

'Thanks.' She said. Bloom gazed at the barrette.

'It's beautiful.' She whispered.

'It helps one sing how they feel.' Musa informed Bloom. Bloom put it in her hair, and stood up. Suddenly, she burst into a song.

(The Power to Change the World by the Winx Club)

I love the clouds

And the sun and trees

Love the smell of the ocean

Bre-e-eze (Yeah Yeah)

But it's not enough to respect it,

If you love the Earth,

Then you gotta protect it (gotta protect it)

You have the Power to change the World!

The Power to Change the World!

And It's right in front of us!

Every boy and girl in the world!

Everybody has the power to change,

The Power to Change the World!

As Bloom finished singing, the other princes and princess started applauding.

'Wow!' Bloom's eyes shone with delight.

'And I thought I was horrible at singing!'

'Girl,that is nothing even close to horrible!' Stella gasped.

'That song was called the Power to Change the World.' Musa said.

'How do you know?' Bloom asked.

'Well,I am the fairy of music,'Musa answered.

'Cool! Then you should know this song. I know it by heart but-' Bloom was interrupted by a portal washing two boys out.

'Timmy!Nabu!Riven!' Stella said.

'Now we're all here!'

'Did they have to kick us out of the war?' Riven asked Nabu.

'I dunno about you, but I'm gonna stay here where it nice and wa-' Nabu started. He froze halfway through a step and then fell to the ground.

'Warm.' He completed his sentence. He quickly got up and sat down near the fire.

'Ehem.' I heard a very royal voice behind me. I turned around and saw...

**Cliffhanger!**


End file.
